


pretty girls don't know the things that i know

by remnantof



Series: Destiny PWP [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Lux Tyndarid Has Big Tits And I Should Say It, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Presentation Play, Switching, but the other is, on the account of one character as the other is not cis and not cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remnantof/pseuds/remnantof
Summary: cael miscalculates; set after the pair reconcile, while cael is working at his family's hospice and lux is returned from the field.
Relationships: Cael Lupei / Lux Tyndarid, Guardian/Guardian (Destiny), Original Awoken Character(s) (Destiny)/Original Human Character(s)
Series: Destiny PWP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434049
Kudos: 1





	pretty girls don't know the things that i know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comptine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comptine/gifts).



> cael / lux - presentation play with toys, lingerie, attempted tit-fucking that turns into face fucking, a pinch of praise-kink; neither cael nor i are cis. this is entirely just porn for its own sake. lux, as always, belongs to comptine.
> 
> this got away from me about as much as it gets away from cael, but i'm glad to be writing again.

“You’re such a good boy,” Cael murmured, the hushed edge of his voice razing Lux’s skin as much as nails on his solid thigh. He could see the flush on the back of Lux’s neck, the bright tips of his ears under his hair. It was longer now; Cael drew his hand up and brushed several damp curls from his nape. “How did you know to get yourself ready for me?”

Before Lux could answer, if he had even a thought to spare for the attempt, Cael leaned over and scraped his teeth over the red skin, drawing paler then redder marks in their wake. The thick body strewn over his lap drew tight, shivered, was suddenly delicate for his touch. “Good,” he murmured again, kissing where his teeth had been; Lux groaned and arched his back, sliding over the bed like a cat into a stretch. It raised his ass a little higher, knees catching on the sheets, spread his legs wider for Cael’s hand. Cael crooked his fingers, instead of taking the opportunity to press them deeper.

Lux shuddered again, hips jerking like Cael had pulled the string that made them move. 

There were no hard rules for how they fucked – on another day, Cael might call him a brat, impatient and gagging for it. On another day, Lux _would_ be a brat, fucking himself on a toy and whining at Cael about his long hours, his stiff hospice uniform. Lux’s patrols were months-long, affording him a handful of weeks in the City. Cael should have been here to do this from the start – had already come home to drop off several items with which to celebrate his return – but the nature of his work meant it could call at any time, and only Lux would consider his aching balls an emergency.

Today, he’d been good about it: Cael had slipped back into his quarters to a welcoming groan and little admonishment. Slipped out of his long coat and hung it properly while Lux fingered himself on the bed. 

He’d rolled up the sleeves of his fitted dress and toed off his shoes at the door, crawling up to sit at the window. When he’d coaxed Lux over his lap, he was only two fingers deep – wide enough for Cael to give him three – and Lux’s favorite toy had rolled with the lube to rest against Cael’s hip. His cock was flushed, hanging heavy between his legs, and Cael took a moment to bite down on Lux’s shoulder – its own reward for putting up with the neglect.

“Talk to me,” he said, testing the bite with his tongue. Lux tried to answer, choking when Cael uncurled his fingers and rubbed them slick over his entrance.

He took a breath, hips dipping before he corrected, refrained from rutting against Cael’s skirt. “Missed you,” he managed, hands rubbing purchase to the sheets, helping him fold his arms for something to lay his head down in. “Just – missed you.”

After three months, there should be more to say to that. Protests sitting on his chest, bargains crowding his throat. _Then come home sooner_ , he didn’t say. _I miss you too_. But Lux wasn’t being a brat, today, and Cael hadn’t bent him over his knee to correct him. “Well,” he sighed, running his middle finger around the pucker of Lux’s hole, pressing just inside to tease and feel him twitch, “barring any true emergencies, I’m yours for the week.”

More accurately: Lux was his.

His to fold over his lap, his to fuck soft sounds out of with his fingers. Lux panted into the fold of his arms, made the space humid against Cael’s thigh. “Just like that,” Cael told him, for all that Lux was doing nothing much at all. “You’re perfect like this.”

The bag at the end of the bed had clearly been pawed through; the glossy paper side was folded in, hastily closed. Perhaps Lux had only gotten so far on his own for a reason, distracted by tissue paper and lace. Neither of them were much for punishment, and Cael wouldn’t introduce it so early into Lux’s furlough. It was strain enough to make him wait, make him whimper and beg for what they’d both been deprived.

“I got you something,” he said, as if he hadn’t noticed Lux’s peeking. “You’ll have to keep being good though, while I get it.” Lux whined, muffled into his arms: he still had the presence of mind to realize Cael meant to get up from under him. Not a brat, today, but still spoiled. The distance was almost worth it, at times, for how needy Lux was when he finally came home.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you,” he promised, picking up the toy Lux had been working himself open for. He must have gotten home shortly after Cael had left for the closed ward – he usually fell face-down into the bed for several hours, before rubbing himself awake on the sheets and making demands. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up,” Cael adds, gentling his other hand over Lux’s ass, thumbing the soft skin where cheek met thigh to hold him open. “Spread your legs for me?”

Lux sighed, shoulder rolling back as he settled more of his weight on Cael and let his legs fall open. It was an evolving sound, a tight inhale when Cael pressed the head of the toy to his hole. A short choke and moan when he pressed it in only to pull it back out with an audible _pop_. “Don’t tease,” he rasped, nudging his ass higher, seeking contact.

“I can’t help it,” Cael said, low and dark, dropping his head to the back of Lux’s own. “You’re so wet, so pink for me. It’s cute.”

Lux breathed deep, whined Cael’s name. Cael ground his head gently against Lux’s thick hair as he fucked the dildo into him, feeling resistance to match each hitched breath, the wet give to match each shaking exhale. 

_Luxurious_ , was the word for it. The luxury of having this for himself, the time to drag it out. All of the soft skin over thick muscle, made for it. All of the wet and warm parts of Lux there for him to disappear into. No amount of time was too much to wait, to have this again.

And yet: Cael pressed the toy in to the hilt, its flared base keeping it in reach. Lux sighed and squirmed, dragging his cock between Cael’s lap and his own stomach, keening with that bit of friction. He didn’t appreciate being spanked, so Cael pinched the skin over his hip instead, shocking him back up. “Roll over,” he said, bumping his own hips up to nudge Lux off. “And don’t touch yourself: I want that cock nice and hard when I get back.”

Let Lux lay back and imagine what he might need it hard for – Cael had no intention of touching it. He’d waited three months for Lux’s cock to wander back within his reach; Lux could wait a few more hours for Cael to do something with it. 

To tease was to maintain control – and Cael always needed that, the first night. Needed to put both hands out and feel the edges of his own space, now with Lux inside of it. 

Not forever; not even for very long. In a week’s time, Ganymede would be giving him that gently warning look over the breakfast table, the seat beside him empty and his food more moved around his plate than eaten. Lux Tyndarid didn’t settle; Gany didn’t learn that the hard way to watch their cousin aim for that same sun, wings made of so much wax. 

Cael turned over the bag and dumped the contents onto the bed, kneeling on its edge, the mattress reshaped by his weight. No one before him had ever done _this_ to Lux. No one before him had done half the things he planned to do before the week was out.

Lux was a man best approached in present-tense. The future was now, Lux already possessed. Destiny was no reason to sit back and wait for the path to appear under one’s feet. Cael meant to grind the path under his heels as he ran to catch what he wanted, dug them in to savor what he had. The facts could be what he made of them. Fact: he knew Lux Tyndarid better than most people. Fact: it was a terrifyingly mutual exchange. Fact: Lux was grinding his ass on the bed, arms folded under his back, and some part of his trust in Cael would always be that he didn’t expect the universe to be very kind to him anyway.

Cael intended to prove him wrong.

But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t take his time. Taking each item out from the bag, he laid them on the bed in a semblance of their shape: white lace and microfiber over heather grey sheets. Lux stopped squirming long enough to flick his gaze over what he’d already seen, up to Cael, and back down to squint at the shape of them laid out: none of it seemed Cael’s size.

Cael’s smile was as wide as the hem of the white panties, stretching between his hands. “Give me your foot.”

He hooked the panties over each of Lux’s ankles before drawing them up by the hem, leaning over to kiss his stomach when he needed to lift his hips. They were snug in a way that made his thighs seem even thicker, disappearing into them, that trapped his cock against his stomach and tucked his balls into place below it. Cael pulled slightly at the hemline gone taut between his legs, just beside them, and let it snap back into place: Lux barely breathed, _fuck_.

“I thought that was all for you,” he said, freeing his arms to sit back on his elbows, looking down at the shiny head of his cock aimed back up at him. He was hard enough that it lifted the hem, slightly, just enough give left in the material for Cael to know it wasn’t hurting him.

“It is,” Cael promises, smoothing away a wrinkle over Lux’s hip and watching the muscle in his thigh twitch. “All of this is very much for me.”

Lux looked at him then, not quite searching, mouth hung open on a heavy breath. His chest rose with it; Cael dropped his gaze from Lux’s eyes, then mouth, to his supple chest.

 _Fuck_ , Lux breathed again, knowing he was in for it.

Cael smiled: “Foot.”

As Lux laid back on his elbows, Cael rolled the white stockings up each leg, smoothing the cool fabric over the shape of his ankle, calf, thigh. The material was thick, opaque enough to cover the dark hair, with lace laid over the elastic at the hem. Cael snapped it over Lux’s thigh and ran his hand up the span of skin between hem and hip, lightly slapping his ass up off the bed. Lux groaned, acclimating to the toy’s new angle.

Cael snapped garter clasps to the hem of his panties, points of cold metal above neutral satin. He moved a hand down to one knee and pressed Lux’s leg up, looking at the picture it made. 

“Your legs really are too pretty for all that armor,” he sighed, leaning over to bite a promise to the exposed skin. Lux went entirely slack, for a moment, body tightening up when Cael sucked at the puncture.

“Lay back and take it,” he told him, as Lux dropped on a moan. Cael snagged a bra strap as he crawled up his body, his dress hanging between Lux’s spreading thighs. “That’s what you’re so good at, isn’t it? Legs for days, nice tits, pretty face. You don’t have to do anything but give me what I want.”

Sometimes, Lux was a brat. Sometimes, he let Cael fight him, fuck him out of his own head. 

Sometimes he was worn out from a long mission, and his mouth was a smear of pink, hung open on a wet tongue, eyes almost glassy with the thrall of giving in. Cael dropped his weight to kiss him, sealing Lux’s fate with firm affection, a wet slide of lips to lips and one slow grind through their clothes.

“What do you want,” Lux breathed.

Cael kissed him again. “Just you.”

With a shudder, Lux dropped against the bed, arms sliding on sheets as he rut helplessly against Cael’s hip. Cael let him, for a moment, enjoying the sound of thigh-highs sliding soft against his tights. Straddling one of Lux’s legs, he curled them knee under knee, sliding himself back to sit on Lux’s thigh and pin him down. Cael’s skirt folded itself over his lap, leaving him nothing to move against. 

He keened, but Cael was not without intent: “Sit up for me, give me your arms.”

So soon pushed down, Lux labored against Cael’s weight, hardly enough to take the work out of the motion. The muscles tightened down his front, and Cael splayed a hand over them, feeling them flex. He’d never found them particularly exciting on their own, but the whole of Lux’s body in motion was easy to appreciate. More graceful than one might imagine, more control and speed wrought from the mass. 

Maybe that was why Cael sought to render him delicate, accentuate the softer curves of his body. 

He thread the bra over one arm and around to the other, drawing it over Lux’s chest to hook the front clasp: maybe nothing, he knew. He just liked Lux’s tits. The soft cups stretched over his chest, gathering the flesh and shaping it slightly, the straps lifting and pressing them in a way Cael usually had to do with his hands. His nipples showed under the lace, dusky and peaked, and for the first time since they started, Cael shifted to press his tucked cock down against Lux’s leg. With a deep breath, he took himself away, Lux flopping back against the bed with a sullen huff.

“Keep that up,” he said, when he looked back from the upturned bag and saw Lux twisting one nipple through the lace, testing the cup of his own breasts with his hands. Lux whined, staring down at the swell of his chest, a gleam on his stomach where his cock had started leaking onto the trail of dark hair.

As Lux arched on the bed, grinding his ass against the sheets and synchronizing the sweep of his thumbs over his chest, Cael sat back on his heels and adjusted his sleeves with all the precision of snapping on his gloves in the closed wards of the hospice. He smoothed a wrinkle in the sheet, pushed the bag off of the bed. Unfurling one hand with a roll of his wrist, he sent Piko into the air, her pink eye blinking once before focusing on the bed. “I’ll have to show you what you look like, when we’re done.”

“So there is an end in sight,” Lux asked, rolling his shoulders back for the camera.

Cael waved Piko out of the way with one hand, crawling back up the bed. Sunset glowered between the blinds, dotting Lux’s edges with light. His hair glowed amber at the tips, and the white satin stood out against windburn and fresh tan. He’d been out to the mountains, then. Camped out enough to spend some time out of armor. Cael’s heart picked up and pulled against its anchor to the hospice: no amount of prim and proper made him stop missing the cold streams, the trees with their craggy hands and lank, mossy hair. Sometimes he wanted to shed the thick coats and prowl back along the steppe like a creature that had actually been left to grow up in that dark wood.

Instead, in his stiff hospice dress, he prowled back up the bed. “Don’t worry,” he promised: all angles set imperfect to Lux’s curves. All teeth. “I wouldn’t dress your tits up this pretty if I didn’t intend to fuck them.”

Lux breathed a warning, _Cael_ , that was not a stop, or a don’t, but a reminder. He wasn’t one for the complications of sex, so soon back from the wilds.

Cael snapped his teeth at him anyway. “You could put on a red cloak and I could eat you up,” he said, voice wry. But he laid his weight to Lux, one hand between his legs. When the press of his body forced Lux down, it was against the pillows; he hooked his chin over the front clasp and promised to be sweet to him with a bat of his eyelashes, with his hand finding the flared end of the dildo through the panties, pulling it out as far as the fabric would allow before fucking it back inside. Lux’s cock was hot against his arm, his thighs firm where they tried to grip him at his elbows. 

Lux said his name like it was the only word he knew; Cael said, “Lux,” softly, like it was the only answer. And it was, key slipped to lock, sending Lux flat to the bed with a groan. Cael lost hold of the toy and slid his hand up the panties instead, smoothed the fabric and his palm over Lux’s cock, made him starfish over the sheets with his fingers scratching wrinkles in their wake. Ripples of sheet that spread every time Lux moved, every time he clutched for something rather than clutch at Cael instead. 

Cael smoothed his hands up Lux’s sides, over his chest. Squeezed his tits together around his chin and kissed one, his white eyes casting their own light on Lux’s skin. Was he still alien to him, every difference laid stark when they were this close? Did Lux come back and have to remember the blushing violet of his skin, the light seeping from his skull? Not the sharpness of his teeth: Cael always left him with reminders of that, to carry under his shirt.

He scraped his bottom fangs over skin and lace both. Lux, finally, put his hands in Cael’s hair. 

Was he alien, or was he home? He felt more one than the other, with Lux’s callouses on his scalp, with Lux’s big hands urging him higher for a kiss. “Always,” he promised, like Lux had asked something with his hands. Like he knew Lux would do anything for him if he would just _kiss him_ again. 

It was nonsense; Lux whined against his mouth and accepted it, as easy as threading his arms through the straps. “You’re beautiful,” Cael told him, when Lux let him go to breathe. Lux nodded, stupid and soft, and Cael let the way their heads were resting together nod his as well. Used the tip and angle of it to kiss him again. “I’m so hard for you,“ wasn’t quite a _missed you too_ , but Lux seemed touched by it all the same. He whined and nodded again, like he understood, nosing at Cael until he tilted his head and opened his mouth to let Lux kiss him deeper, tongue careful of his teeth.

Lux wasn’t the only one softened up by a little affection.

“Help me get this off,” Cael murmured, sucking a kiss to his bottom lip that left it swollen, stung enough for Lux’s tongue to smooth over the hurt. Lux cradled his head in one hand and found the zipper of his dress with the other, careful not to tangle in his hair. 

Leaning into the kiss, Cael held himself up and rolled his shoulders, helping Lux peel them free of his dress. He was shedding his skin – the hospice, and his duties, and the way he buttoned up all the parts of himself that were for Lux when Lux was not here to have use for them. When Lux was not here to be used, by them. 

When he thought of the hands that had peeled him out of his clothes with any appreciate, they were Lux’s. When Lux exposed him to the waist, his hands didn’t seek the black lace over his own chest until they’d run smoothly up the silver of scar tissue on his back, gone its own kind of soft with proper care. Cael breathed deep, feeling a sound slip up from his chest as heat slipped down, made his cock ache where he’d folded it into his underwear.

“Let me take care of you,” Lux hushed, when all Cael had done was exhale against his chin. His hands pressed over his shoulders, down over his chest. When he swept a thumb over Cael’s nipple through the thin mesh, Cael braced both hands on Lux’s chest in turn and pushed himself up. 

He pushed his arms until his elbows locked, inches apart. Lux’s wrists squeezed together above them, fingers digging into his chest, and Cael slid forward onto Lux’s stomach, grinding himself down with a hum as he flipped his loose hair over one shoulder. 

“You just want to see my dick.”

Lux licked his lips, spread his hands: “Yeah.”

Cael laughed. Pretense abandoned them both, but they still had each other. Lux braced Cael under his ribs and planted his feet as Cael spread his legs, sat back against Lux’s thighs. Let go of Lux long enough to pull his skirt up and flip it around, exposing all of his dark hose.

He’d made the picture he wanted of Lux; it was Lux’s turn, and he knew what he liked. Rather than pull the dress off, he folded it into itself, left the folds gathered at his hips and falling over his thighs. Lux whined as Cael all but sat back on his dick, rubbing slick hose against the exposed head, and scratched the front of them until the dark material started to run in several places. 

Cael mentally demoted the pair to one he’d let Lux rip open this week, and slapped his knuckles anyway. “You’re the one who likes being scratched.”

“Sorry.”

Lux looked so genuinely contrite, Cael curled a hand in his, pulling it to the hem. Together they peeled it down, and he pressed the dip of fabric against Lux’s stomach, making room for him to reach in and pull Cael’s cock free of his clothes. With a shift of his legs, he was sitting pretty in Lux’s lap, his cock all the darker in Lux’s human hand, the only part of him visible between his skirt and tights.

Lux scraped his teeth over his tongue on their way to bite into his lip.

Cael reached over and curled a finger under the clasp of Lux’s bra, tugging it until his tits almost pressed together. “Lube,” he said, watching the flush on Lux’s chest meet the color creeping down his throat.

“Cael – ”

He pushed a leg under Lux’s arm, crooking it at an angle where he could pin Lux’s throat with the long dark length of his shin. It stretched him back against Lux’s legs, and they fell open at the pressure, more keen than cry worked out of Lux as Cael pressed him flat.

He could insist; he could wrap his arm around Lux’s thigh and stretch himself to where his teeth could meet skin, where Lux might come from the tear of them around his garter and a domineering growl. But he had the week, and Lux’s hands careful on his skin. He had Lux present and hungry for him, doing everything else he’d asked.

“Alright,” he sighed, like it was a wealth of skin off his hide. “You’ve been good; do what you want.”

“Just you,” Lux promised, the echo cut short as his solid arms locked around Cael’s thighs and dragged him up to Lux’s face. 

The lines of Lux’s bra cut into his ass through the hose, and he caught himself with the arm around Lux’s thigh, elbow hooked under one knee, with the folds of his skirt to hide behind when Lux wrapped his mouth around his cock and _sucked_. 

Cael gasped, and bit the side of his knee anyway.

In retaliation, Lux rolled his shoulders back, bending Cael’s leg until he shifted it behind Lux’s head to avoid popping the joint. It was all going sideways – somewhat literally, as Cael hooked his other leg over Lux’s shoulder and turned to sprawl along Lux’s thigh. It left him open, dress pushed around his bare middle, Lux letting the hem of his tights cut him at the balls while he hummed around his cock – and it left Lux open when Cael set the slick torture aside enough to pull Lux’s panties down from his ass and grab the end of the toy.

“This is, what you really want, isn’t it,” he said, cadence stumbling over the hitch in his voice. “A cock in your pretty little mouth while – someone fucks you.”

He was only a little put out, that Lux had gotten his way, dragged them back to basics: pressed together at almost every point and grappling over the bed for control. Lux humming with his tongue pressed just under the head of Cael’s cock could soothe a wealth of resentment.

And he wasn’t down or out yet: hooking his ankles behind Lux, he squeezed him with his legs. Lux rose up with a grunt, taking Cael deeper, craning his neck. His pecs stood up and pressed together, firming under Cael’s weight in a way he could feel, even if he couldn’t watch it happen. And he had the toy, his pearled nails tilting in at the tip of each finger as they swirled the base and found the right grip.

It wasn’t the most comfortable angle, down on one elbow with his arm around Lux’s leg, but Cael ground the sheet under it, pounding the toy into Lux until lube soaked the panties almost transparent between his legs. He could feel Lux breathe hot and short against him through his nose, trapped in a shuddering, groaning curl, and when his own seething breath threatened sound, he turned and bit it off into Lux’s ankle.

Lux’s legs drew taut, his whole body shaking as he spit Cael out on a moan. Cael bit him harder, keening into the bloodied lace. 

“Cael,” Lux was saying, trying to find the air, trying to find the right warning for the right moment. “Cael – ”

Cael pushed the toy deep and ground his other palm into Lux’s balls, flatting his hand to run up the shape of his cock, now stuck to the panties with lube and sweat. Lux put his head back in the cross of Cael’s ankles, came with a rough shout, and kicked Cael soundly in the head.

“Ah,” he gasped, still shuddering under the tangle of Cael’s weight. When he tried to move, speech eluding him, his heel ground into Cael’s head, and Cael went down against the sheets with it, his first laugh breathless, then finding the air to make a stuttering wheeze. “Ah, I, Cael – ” 

As Lux dragged in the next resolving breath, spreading his legs to untangle them, Cael pulled the toy free. It wound up stick in the panties around Lux’s thighs, rolled under one leg, Lux’s body still trying to hold onto it as the aftershock shivered through him. Cael could feel his come, hot and sticky on his back, as his laughing breaths heaved him up and then back down against Lux’s body.

“I don’t think I’ve ever made anyone come so hard _I_ saw stars.”

“I didn’t – ” Lux thought better of his reply with a huff, and his foot planted in Cael’s widely strewn hair, not much better than his face when Lux braced and sat himself up. At least from his new angle he could see what he’d done, and he lifted it enough for Cael to tug himself some slack.

Lux still had his arms curled around Cael’s legs, now holding him upside down against his chest. He unhooked his ankles and hung himself over Lux’s shoulders with a sigh, adjusting himself against the bed – elbows on Lux’s thighs, holding his skirt flat against his waist. Catching Lux’s embarrassed glower, Cael broke into a smile.

“I told you not to tease.”

“I missed teasing you.” Lux ran his hands over Cael’s thighs, leaving wrinkles in his tights. Cael let his head list to the side, to better catch his eye. “I missed you.”

“Like a hole in your head?”

Cael closed his eyes, shaking his head. “Lower than that.”

He wasn’t surprised, when Lux answered with his mouth back on his cock. It was its own kind of kiss, pressed to the head, teasing the slit, warm and wet and evolving until Lux had eased him back inside. He was surprised by the odd forgiveness of it; the softness with which Lux could treat him. Lux put his arms around Cael’s middle like he was just _holding_ him; and it made Cael wish that he was, that they were tangled the other way and losing time between their mouths.

“Lux,” he said, swallowing against the drop – rise – in his stomach and sliding his hands up his own body. His heavy dress fell in several folds over his chest, but he found his grip on the straps of Lux’s bra, unable to reach his hair, unwilling to pull on it.

“Lux – ”

His chin was pressing into the stretch of hose between Cael’s thighs, where he’d come to rest, and Cael could feel where the meat of his shoulders pushed up around the digging straps. He was all but sat in the shelf of his chest, slippery heels failing purchase on his back, as he tried and failed to lift his hips. Lux groaned and took him deeper, craning his neck, folding Cael down like he could fit them knee to knee.

Cael wanted it, even as the scars down the backs of his thighs started to pull tight. “Lux,” he said, with a different kind of urgency, and felt those arms move, push his spine out instead of folding him in. Cael squared his shoulders and felt Lux’s chin dig into his balls, gave a long keen through a sneer of sharp pleasure as Lux took him to the hilt and _swallowed_.

He drew in a breath, squeezing Lux’s head between his straightened thighs, and Lux did it again. On the third time, Cael began to shake, gone stiff on the perfect edge of orgasm and gulping for air like it could keep him there – 

But Lux begged him with a moan, sent the feel of it straight up his body in a way he felt behind his navel, and with one arch and a long, awful squeak, Cael jerked to completion down his throat.

Lux pulled away – perfectly on time to catch his breath, horribly too soon for Cael to retain any dignity from the way his protest cracked in his throat. He trapped Lux’s head between his knees and squeezed in retaliation, and Lux sat up with one lumbering cough before flopping onto his side to shake him loose.

“When you show me how pretty I look,” Lux gasped, “I’ll have Ep let you know how cute you sound.”

“When,” Cael asked, squirming his way flat under Lux’s legs, “do you leave again?”

Lux sent a hand across the bed, chasing Cael under his knees. He curled a few fingers in the ends of his hair, and Cael shifted closer, his dress strewn and swirled around his armpits. Nuzzled in until Lux opened his hand to hold his cheek. “I thought, maybe I’d stay an extra week or two, this time. Help Cayde train some of the Hunters I brought home.”

Feeling more seen than he had while squeaking through some good head, Cael turned himself face-down into Lux’s palm. “Shall I leave the light on for you, or will you be sleeping in the hangar?”

Lux palmed his chin to turn him back out, and Cael followed the draw of his hand. Rolled himself onto his front and crawled back up the bed, be kissed – to be pushed down out of his dress, and held.

“Seems only fair to take turns,” Lux said.

“So I get to fuck your tits in the pilot seat, then?”

Lux would claim he was still flushed from almost choking on Cael’s dick, but Cael knew better – even if Lux tried to distract him by sucking a kiss to his throat. “Deal.”


End file.
